Pretty Rave Girl
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: Mai and SPR forcing Naru and Lin to come are heading to a rave party. During the party, Naru realizes that he’s in love with an pretty rave girl. Taniyama Mai. Rated K Naru x Mai. Enjoy it!


_**Pretty Rave Girl**_

_** Anime: Ghost Hunt**_

_** Couple: Naru x Mai**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Mai and SPR (forcing Naru and Lin to come) are heading to a rave party. During the party, Naru realizes that he's in love with an pretty rave girl. Taniyama Mai. Rated K Naru x Mai. Enjoy it!**_

_

* * *

_

"**Mai….." A certain narcissist growled . "Oh, shut up," Replied his stubborn assistant," you need to have fun once in a while, Naru." Takigawa, Ayako, John, Madoka, and surprisingly Masako tagged a long for fun. Lin and Naru were forced and blackmailed to come.( By Madoka)Mai enjoyed seeing that, but why did this happen? They all went into partners. Mai with Naru, John with Masako, Lin with Madoka, and Takigawa with Ayako, and Ichigo( my OC)with Yasuhara. They entered. "Wow…." Gasped a stunned and amazed Mai. "Hn." Naru grunted. **

_**This is my ? and it's just the raver's fantasy.  
'cause I know if you're in love with me tonight,  
we're raving' through the night.**_

This is my ? and it's just the raver's fantasy.  
'cause I know if you're in love with me tonight,  
we're raving' through the night.

This is my ? and it's just the raver's fantasy.  
'cause I know if you're in love with me tonight,  
we're raving' through the night.

This is my ? and it's just the raver's fantasy.  
'cause I know if you're in love with me tonight,  
we're raving' through the night

**Every one there began rocking it out, and light shone every where. Different colors and shapes, but every one only listened to the music. Mai dragged Naru onto the dance floor, and began dancing. Naru sighed, and only watched Mai, but soon to begin dancing as well. Every one from SPR began**__**dancing with the couple. They laughed when Takigawa slipped. (Naru and Lin as well.) They gasped in awe as Mai kicked it up a notch(Masako as well.). They grinned when Naru and Lin danced as well. They smiled when they saw Naru and Mai kiss. The roof opened as it began to rain.**__

_**Hold my hand let's chase the sun  
We both know something's begun  
Nothing feels that real without you  
Wanna learn soo much about you  
Shining star I've seen your face  
Everything falls into place  
Nothing else seems to matter  
You bring me alive**_

All soo lonely  
Why'd you show me  
Where I need to be  
You bring me alive

**Mai danced in the rain, and people cheered her on. **

_**Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me alive**_

I whisper things you never knew  
I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you  
You make my body come alive  
[[You bring me alive]]

Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
[[You bring me alive]]  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops

**Madoka joined and followed Mai's lead. **

_**See it widening in my eyes  
Don't want worries Don't wanna no one alive  
They say more than words unspoken  
Promises always provoken**_

So lonely  
Why'd you show me  
Where I need to be  
You bring me alive

Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me alive

**Masako joined as well as Ayako and Ichigo. They cracked the- glow -in -the -dark -sticks as they danced. They left streaks a light in the air as they moved**_**. **_

_**I whisper things you never knew  
I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you  
You make my body come alive  
[[You bring me alive]]**_

Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
[[You bring me alive]]  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops

**Mai smiled when her chestnut eyes came in contact with Naru's free ice blue eyes. Then, it dawned upon Naru. He's in love with a pretty rave girl. Naru smirked when he saw Mai blush.  
**

_**You bring me alive**_

Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me alive

I whisper things you never knew  
I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you  
You make my body come alive  
[[You bring me alive]]

Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me alive

I whisper things you never knew  
I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you  
You make my body come alive  
[[You bring me alive]]

**Mai spinned, and left streaks in the way she spinned. She gasped when some grabbed her hand, and was pulled into their chest. Naru bent down, and whispered in Mai's ear," You bring me alive." And then kissed her. Mai's stomach fluttered with butterflies, but she replied any way. The rain drops flew at them, and broke when they hit them. The couple parted and smiled at each other.**

_**Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
[[You bring me alive]]  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops  
Feels like the raindrops**_

You bring me alive...

_**Next day……**_

"**Mai, tea please!" Mai stood stunned as Naru said please. '**_**Naru never says please!' **_**Mai thought as she made the tea. She walked into the narcissist's office, and handed him the tea." Mai, stay here." The narcissist demanded, and Mai obeyed. Naru took a sip of tea, and walked to Mai. He kissed, and traded the tea within her mouth. Mai's face blushed an deep crimson. Naru pulled away, and Mai swallowed the tea. "N-Naru…..!" Mai breathed. "It's just beginning my pretty rave girl." Naru smirked.**


End file.
